What Was Missing
by The- Blondstar
Summary: The episode "What Was Missing" but with the gender bent characters instead. It would help to have watched the episode before reading. I suck at summaries, I hope you like it!


What Was Missing (gender bent)

It was a boring day, no princes were kidnapped by the Ice Queen, monsters weren't roaming about causing trouble and there didn't seem to be any good treasure to go hunting for. Yep, today was a day for Fionna to hang around the fort and have her "special time".

"Cake? Beemo? Are any of you guys…here?" asked Fionna as she crept into the living room making sure it was all clear.

She then went to the couch, lifting up the cushion so she could have her "special time" with her wade of Prince Gumball's hair. She smiled, happy that she didn't let that old Tree Warlock have all of it, keeping it safe and sound this whole time so she could go away for a while and think of her sugary Prince. Sure it was girly and she wouldn't _dare_ let Cake or, Glob forbid, Gumball find out about this, but she was allowed to have one secret as a girl. At least, that's what Cake always taught her. As Fionna sighed in and out happily, she didn't notice the pair of eyes staring at her with confusion behind the couch.

"Uh…Fi, what are you doing?" Caked asked as she stretched herself in front of the shocked girl, Beemo staying where he was.

"C-Cake, what the cabbage! Don't I have the right to a little bit of privacy?" Fionna said through a blushing face, hiding her wad of prince hair behind her back.

"Don't worry girl, I won't tell anyone about the 'special time' you have with your wad of Gumball's hair."

"Oh…so you guys knew?"

"Fi I'm your sister and roommate, which is why I'm gonna show you my special keepsake."

Cake stretched over to one of the loose floorboards, lifting it up and reaching down to grab her keepsake.

"TA DA! My old kitten blanket!" Cake said as she proudly presented the blanket.

Before Fionna could comment, there was a strange _ping_ sound, then a door started to unfold on the other side of the room. When it finished unfolding, a strange creature opened the door and jumped into the room. He was yellow colored with a door on his head and had a sack strapped behind him.

"Hmmm! Hmmhmmhmmhmm!" the yellow creature mumbled as he waved his hands excitedly.

"Who are you?" asked Fionna.

The yellow creature said nothing except his strange "hmhmhmhm" as he ran over towards the couch, grabbing all of their important items.

"Hey, w-what are you-stop that!" yelled Fionna as Cake gasped at her blanket being snatched from her paws.

"Noooooo!" cried Beemo as his controller was unplugged and taken from him.

The thief then threw a key in front of himself, unfolding another door, jumping through it as he continued his mumbled "hmhmhmhm".

"Come on!" Fionna yelled as she, Cake and Beemo jumped in to chase after the jerk that appeared out of nowhere. On the other side of the door was outside and the yellow creature popped out of the door, snatching a little chocolate ball's toy train.

"I'll get your kid back toy!" Fionna promised, not noticing the single tear sliding down the little chocolate ball's face.

The creature suddenly stopped, as did the three pursuers behind him. Along with more of his "hmhmhmhm", he took out another key and threw it up into the air, creating yet another door portal. He then jumped right to the door and strolled in while the three, still on the ground, looked up in slight surprise.

"That fella must do _crazy_ squats." Cake said.

Fionna would not be beat that easily and had Cake stretch all of them up into the door. The other side revealed to be a candy themed room, which only meant they were in Prince Gumball's castle. As soon as she stepped out of the door, the yellow creature ran in, throwing another key to create another door. What was new this time was that he was being chased by the owner of the castle Prince Gumball.

"Get back here you thieving Door Lord!" yelled the Prince as he ran in pursuit of what was apparently a Door Lord.

"You…butt!" the Prince yelled again as the Door Lord ran into the newly created door.

"Come on Gumball!" Fionna yelled.

"Fionna?"

With no time to ask questions, Gumball joined the three in the pursuit of the Door Lord. On the other side of this door was a kitchen, seemed ordinary enough. However, Fionna then heard grunts, as if the person was struggling to get ride of a pesky bug. The "person" turned out to be a vampire, King of the vampires actually, named Marshall Lee. The "pest" was the Door Lord they were after. Marshall kept trying to hit him with his axe bass, missing each time. The Door Lord threw another key this time, creating a door that lead back to the outside.

"Hisssssss!" Marshall yelled as the Sun burned him, letting the Door Lord escape.

"Marshall, are you okay?" Fionna asked with concern.

"I'm fine, whatever." Marshall said, doing his best to keep his bad boy persona while hurt from his bad sunburn.

"Don't worry, we'll get him!" Fionna said as she and the rest of the gang went through the door into a canyon continuing their search, running as fast as they could to stop him from disappearing again.

The Door Lord threw one last key, creating a giant passageway. He then ran right in and closed the two booming doors. Fionna had just missed him by a hair as the doors slammed right in her face.

"No!" Fionna yelled as she slammed her hand on the door, sighing in frustration on what to do next. Before she could even think, the door lit up with letters.

"What?" Fionna questioned as the door began to spell out the words, making a strange sentence. "_This door shall yield to no command, save for a song from a …genuine band?_ What the math is this?"

"It's the Door of the Door Lord Fionna. We used to lock them up, but they kept breaking out, because they're Door Lords." said Gumball.

"They got out because _you _let them live, Bubba." Marshall added, now floating next to Gumball and sporting a sunhat with gloves for protection from the Sun.

Gumball silently growled in frustration, obviously not that happy to have the Vampire King hanging around and calling him by his first name. Fionna kept thinking and then came up with a solution to their dilemma. "Hey guys, the door said it would open for a genuine band. Let's try and music this door open as a musical quintet."

"Can I be the diva of the band? 'Cus that's an important part of a band's success." Cake said as she swished her hips and got out her dulcimer from Fionna's backpack.

"I know how to get through this door, we're gonna lay down a chill jam." Marshall said as he strummed his base.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" said a now excited Fionna.

"Just keep it cool, got that Bubba?" Marshall said pointing down at Gumball.

"That's _Prince_ to you." said Gumball as he went to grab Beemo, taking off his face. "Oh! My face!" He then sat down and played the little game-box as if he were a keyboard.

"Let's just see if you wannabes can keep up with my raw talent!" said Cake as she began to play her dulcimer.

With that, Fionna began to play her "instrument", which to her was her mad beat boxing skills. As soon as everyone was in harmony, Marshall rose high up into the sky and began to sing.

_La da da da da da,_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground,_

_La da da da da da ,_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound,_

_I'm gonna drink the red, from your pretty pink face,_

_I'm gonna-_

"Marshall Lee that's too…distasteful!" Gumball said in anger and stopped playing Beemo.

"Oh, you don't like that, _Princey_? Or do you just not like me?" Marshall said in anger as if it had been building up for a long time. With that Marshall took over the whole song, changing the melody from smooth to angry.

_Sorry I don't treat you like a God,_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do,_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

_Am I too sour for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_I must be such an inconvenience for you, well_

_I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just your problem,_

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

Well_, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

"It's working!" Fionna said, noticing that Marshall's song was lighting up the door, while a disgruntled and somewhat confused Gumball kept staring at the vampire, listening to Marshall's song that seemed like he was trying to tell him something.

_I'm sorry that I exist_

_I forget what landed me on your black list,_

_But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so_

_Why do I want to? Why do I want to…_

_To…bury you in the ground and drink the blood from your…UGH!_

As soon as Marshall's song went off on a sour note, the door immediately stopped lighting up; meaning whatever Marshall had to his song was gone. The vampire did his best to brush off his mistake, however the "look" he got from Gumball just made him even more embarrassed.

"Stop staring at me! You threw me off!" Marshall said, taking out his frustration on the Prince.

"Come on everybody! Don't stop now. The door was responding to our music! I wonder what it liked or what was missing." Fionna said, thinking hard as to what the key was to the song.

"Well you know what's missin' honey? Talent. I'm gettin' outta her you hacks. Talentless hacks!" said "diva" Cake, storming out of the canyon.

"Yarg." said Marshall.

"Maybe to be a genuine band, we need to be nicer to each other and hang out as buds." said Fionna as she reached into her bag. "Let's take a noodle break!" she said after pulling out her block of noodles.

Marshall then turned around and floated on back to his place.

"No, don't go!"

"I'm just gonna get something to cook that Fi." Marshall said as Fionna was already taking a bit out of her noodle square.

"Cook?" said Fionna as if eating raw noodles was normal.

"Hey Fionna, that was really nice what you said about being buds." Gumball said with a warm smile.

Fionna quickly swallowed her noodles and wiped her mouth, trying hard not to blush at the compliment. "MmHm. Thanks." was all she could muster up.

Marshall then floated on back to the group, now with a hot plate. "I'm back homies. Come here, buddy." he said, grabbing Beemo and plugging the hot plate into him.

As the pasta cooked, the Sun finally set so Marshall took off his big sun hat. Everyone seemed to start feeling less hostile and more relaxed, which was good to Fionna so she could think of more songs to try. "Hm, let's see…." She thought as hard as she could.

_Pasta,_

_Water,_

_Getting,_

_Hotter…_

_A song about noodles?_

"No!" said both of the boys, though it was more directed at each other then at Fionna and her idea.

Fionna was a little shocked and taken aback, but brushed it off since it was a silly idea, so all three of them had a good laugh to break the ice.

"For our next attempt, I would like to lead." Gumball said, eager to have a chance.

Fionna nodded her head agreeing with the Prince. "Yeah, sounds cool PG."

Just then, Fionna saw what looked like some sort of singer, like the kind on old record covers for music she would find in trash heaps.

"Hmph!"

"Cake, you're back!...in a sparkly dress?" Fionna said with confusion.

"Hush your pretty little mouth, I came back for the music!" Cake said with a hint of sass as she picked up her dulcimer.

"Beemo, execute Sound Structure Alpha." Gumball said as he began to write an equation for his song on the ground. "Marshall Lee, begin playing triplet quavers in mixolydian mode."

"Yeah yeah fine." Marshall said as he tuned his base. "…wait what's a quaver?"

Gumball continued with his instructions. "Now Fionna, vibrate your uvula by dampening and undampening your larynx."

"Huh?"

Gumball demonstrated by putting his finger up to his neck and moving it up and down. "Go like this."

"Oh." said Fionna, now doing what Gumball showed her. "Whaaaa…"

Gumball continued to set Beemo to how he wanted him to sound, Marshall grew more frustrated since the Prince's beat for the song was confusing and Fionna just kept "whaaa"ing away. "Okay, okay, good so far. Cake, are you gonna join in?"

"HMPH!" said Cake as she stuck her nose in the air and dropped her dulcimer, on purpose, on the floor. Marshall continued to be frustrated, as he had no idea what Prince _Bubba_ wanted everyone to play!

Gumball continued to fiddle with Beemo and write out equations. "Everyone, just stick to my blueprints." Just then, poor Beemo burnt out, literally, and everyone stopped playing and stared at the embarrassed Prince.

"Uh…one more time?" Fionna said to make him feel better by moving on.

"I may have, um…miscalculated." said a confused and embarrassed Gumball.

"Ha! Looks like you aren't as perfect as you though. Guess you can't judge me anymore, _Bubba_." Marshall mockingly said as he floated over to the Prince.

"I never said you had to be perfect! And I told you to address me as _Prince!" _said a fed-up Gumball, getting right in Marshall's face.

"Alright, time out guys!" Fionna said, trying to push them apart, but they just wouldn't budge.

It was then that Marshall spit right onto Gumball, making the prince turn from pink to red all over his face in seconds. "THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF YOU BEING SO RUDE!" Gumball said, this time making a fist to punch the vampire and going in for the kill.

Marshall just hovered to the left with a mean smirk on his face, making Gumball slide into the dirt, getting dusty all over but not covering up his anger. "Grrrrrr." was all he could say before standing up and walking away from the canyon.

"No PG! Come back!" Fionna said, trying not to loose hope.

"_Hiss_ whatever. Ugh, I'm outta here to!" said Marshall with disappointment lingering in his eyes.

"Marshall?" Fionna said out of concern for the vampire and with little hope left in her voice.

Cake, being the dramatic diva she was pretending to be, began to cry. "You've all forgotten about the music! I quit the band, I'm gonna go start up my solo career!" with that she ran off. "Don't worry Fi I'm just pretending!" was all she said before she was gone.

"Cake! Everybody! We can beat the Door Lord! To…together." said the melancholy adventurer, slowly clapping her hands as she watched all her friends leave.

_Everyone…Gumball to…I'm so dumb…I should have_

_just told you…what I lost was a piece of your hair!_

Gumball stopped for a minute, taking in what the young girl had just said but continued to walk away.

_Now it's gone, gone forever,_

_But I guess, what does it matter?_

_When I just…just had all of you there._

_Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends…_

_If you're even my friends._

This was when Fionna noticed that the door was responding to the song, though all she was doing was saying how she felt. Then it struck her. "You like this? So this is what was missing! The truth!" With that everyone walking away turned around to see what she was saying.

_What am I to you? Am I your joke, your knight or your _

_sister?_

_What am I to you? Do you look down on me 'cause I'm_

_younger?_

_Do you think that I don't understand?_

_I just wanted us together and to play as a band,_

_Last night was the most fun I ever had,_

_Even liked it when the two of you would get mad…at each other._

Everyone then picked up their instruments again, forgetting their anger and playing for this girl who was so important to all of them.

_Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_And that's ri-i-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you dudes._

_And you, Cake, _

_I'm gonna sing a song for you and I refuse to make it fake._

_What am I to you,_

Marshall then floated on over to join her in harmony.

_Am I a __**joke, your knight or your sister,**_

_**What am I to you?**_

_Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?_

_Do you think that I don't understand?_

_I just wanted us together and to play as a band ,_

_I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair,_

_I'll remember the pasta that we shared... over there._

_**Oh, oh, you, a-a-a-a-are**_

_My best friends in the world._

_You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_**That's ri-i-i-i-ight**_

_I'm talking about the two of you dudes, and you Cake,_

Gumball joined Marshall along in harmony, backing up the bunny girls ode to their friendship.

_**OooooAaaaa...**_

_I'm gonna sing a song for you and I refuse to make it fake._

_**OooooAaaaa...**_

_Make no mistake, I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real _

_It'll make this do-o-o-or break!_

Behind Fionna's rocker pose was the now open Door of the Door Lords, and inside was said Door Lord eating a sandwich. Once he saw the group though, he spit out his bite, shocked to see they were able to open the door.

"Hmmhmm Hmmhmmhmmhmm Hmm." said the Door Lord, losing his appetite.

"It's over Door Lord!" said Fionna, ready to punch his lights out.

"So give us back our stuff!" said a now non-diva Cake.

The Door Lord however shook his head back and forth.

"Hmmhmmhmmhmm. Hmmhmmhmm Hmmhmmhmmhmm Hmmhmm Hmmhmmhmmhmm Hmm?"

"Uh, what's he trying to say?" asked a confused Fionna.

Marshall walked up to Fionna, now with a genuine smile on his face. "I totally get it. He may have stolen our treasure…"

"…But by doing so, he showed us…" Gumball said stepping up as well.

"…The real treasure is friendship." finished Cake.

The Door Lord did his "hmmmhmmm" and waved his hands back and forth, happy the group learned their lesson. This did not stop them from beating and tying him up about two seconds after. Cake now held in her paws the Door Lord's bag, ready to hand back everyone's special treasures.

"Okay, here's that lock of Gumball's hair you love so much Fi."

"Oh you." said Gumball.

"…Thanks Cake." Fionna said, hiding her embarrassment and blush.

"And here's Cakey's blankey." Cake said as she held it against her with a content smile.

Next Cake handed back Beemo's controller, to which Beemo gave a happy "Yippie ki-yi-yay!" as he swung the controller around like a lasso.

"Marshall Lee, here's your rock shirt." Cake said, though not sure what the design on it really represented.

Marshall gave a confused look. "Hey, that's not-"

It's mine! That's mine." Gumball fervently said, grabbing the shirt from Cake while everyone held a surprised look.

"You…kept the shirt I gave you?" Marshall said, almost taken aback at the sheer thought of this.

"Yeah, it uh, really means a lot to me." said Gumball.

"But you never wore it, man." Marshall said, still a bit shocked.

"Dude, I wear it all the time!" Gumball answered as he slipped the shirt over his head and put it on. "As pajamas."

"Wait, if that's Gumball's shirt then…what are you missing Marshall?" Fionna asked as everybody turned to look at the Vampire King.

Marshall just stayed there floating with a deer in the headlights look, the answer was written all over his face.

"Wait a second, _wait a second!_You don't have a thing! You just wanted to hang out with us!" said a happy Fionna.

"N-no I didn't!" Marshall yelled.

"No way, you're caught! I figured you out!" Fionna said and laughed, now with a hint of teasing.

Marshall in response turned into a giant monster, yelling "I'LL KILL YOU!" as he chased his laughing friends out of the Door Lords lair. They all ran out, though it was purely out of fun because they were not friends since they fought, yelled and even spit on each other. This is what made them best friends.

**The End**


End file.
